Me and The Moon
by clarence.lockett.1
Summary: A young man is chased into town, by a pack of creatures he never even dreamed of. Luckily enough help can be found in unlikely places and that doesn't count the Cullens. My first uploaded story. Two very original characters. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The day wasn't going exactly how Yuna had planned for it to go. Not that he ever took the time to plan his day. He lived his life as simple and unrestricted as fate would allow, and plans could only get in the way of that. Yuna expected nothing from life, and life seemed to return the favor in kind. Though today, for some odd reason it decided to throw a little excitement his way. Not that he could remember asking for any. Life must have assumed he was bored or something. Why else would it put a pack of wolves in his path. Which normally wouldn't be a problem for him, most animals kept a good distance away from him. Of course, life knew this already so it found a pack that wouldn't run away in fear at the mere whiff off him, but instead turn the tables and start hunting him. Again, this normal wouldn't be a problem for Yuna killing an average everyday wolf would be easy. Pack or not. Somehow life seemed to have found the largest wolves Yuna had ever seen in his life and put them in one pack. They were all about the size of horses. Seventeen of them to be exact, some smaller than others, but still unnaturally big. None of them had the same color fur, so many shades and patterns. The biggest was a Black wolf, the other wolves all seemed to flank him, Bringing Yuna to believe he was the alpha.

So here Yuna was in a forest clearing, stopping to rest for a second, when suddenly a pack of mutant wolves move in to surround him. All their fangs bared, hunches raised and blood lust in their eyes. Truly a terrifying sight to behold which wasn't something he ever experienced before in his life as a human vampire hybrid. Well some could interpret fear as excitement in a way so if that was life's goal then it worked. Now what to do with this little predicament Yuna was completely clueless. He supposed it came done to those two basic instincts: fight or flight. Fighting them didn't seem like it would work in his favor. They at the very least were bigger than him and they clearly outnumbered him. He could be faster than them but he wouldn't know for sure till the chase began. Though he had an ace up his sleeves if he gets in a pinch. Running it was then. He slowly inhaled and exhaled, lowered his center of gravity, and dug his heels in. The wolves noticed and were ready and waiting for him to make the move.

Taking one more breath to steady himself he pushed of the ground and shot straight towards the leader and attempted to breakthrough their line. They reacted almost instantaneously and converged on him, but it was that almost that saved his life. The black one tried to snap its jaw around him but he quickly pivoted out the way and ran past it. He had safely gotten past them now he needed to escape, and he put all of his being into that one thought. As much as he didn't like this curve ball life had chosen to throw at him he wasn't just done with it yet. He ran harder and faster than what was ever necessary into the forest. Unfortunately, it was not enough, though he dared not look back he could hear and smell the pack in pursuit. The sound of their paws thundering against the ground, their massive hearts beating almost as fast as his was, and the smell of dog in such abundance.

Yuna was using muscles he never knew had because there just no need for them until now. The forest was thick and lush giving him an obstacle course to traverse. Trees to dodge, branches swing and jump from, boulders and roots to jump over. Of course, this was all of no consequence to the pack, this was their home turf, they could follow him anywhere with ease and just wait tire himself out. Which wouldn't be much longer at this rate. The faster ones were gaining on him and trying to bite at his legs but not in any serious attempt. He realized a second too late that he was being escorted into a trap. At some point a group of the wolves had split from the pack and circled around to head him off. He had to admit it was smart and coordinated impressively. The second he stopped they would be on him so he had no choice but to charge through again. If there ever was a time for ace in the hole it was now. Yuna outstretched his hand palm out and focused on the group in front of him. Five wolves in total began to slightly lift off the ground. Not understanding what was happening they began to yip and whine, the wolves behind seem to falter at this new development. Which Yuna took full advantage of. He closed hand, flung it back, and thought to himself, _Pull!_ The floating wolves shot toward him and he dodged their huge bodies but the wolves behind him were not ready and most crashed into them. It was just enough confusion for him to try his counter. He skidded to a stop and turned to face the ones who had recovered the fastest, luckily it wasn't fast enough so there was plenty distance for him. He outstretched both his hands palm up. The wolves leaped into the air probably trying to avoid his power but it wouldn't help them now. _PUSH_ , he thought. Wolves one after another seemed to be smacking against an invisible wall and immediately pushed back. Sailing about a hundred feet back through the air.

Yuna's arms dropped to his side. The wolves were heavier and stronger than he had guessed. He didn't think it would take so much energy to push them. He needed time to recover, but the pack wasn't going to let that happen. They were already starting to get back up, shake off, and reform their ranks. Somehow he could tell that they weren't going to carelessly get hit by his powers anymore. It was chilling how quick they caught on. He ran and the chase was on again thought this time they made sure to keep a nice distance between them. Never too far but never to close either. He was tiring out quickly and they knew it. He would have to make his final stand soon. He somehow knew how that would turn out. They would surround him, attack in waves until one finally got through his defense, and then they would overtake him. When life brings you excitement it brings it. Yuna could see another clearing up ahead, great place for a wolf mauling.

As he made his way to the center of the clearing getting ready for his final moments, what he saw there made him chuckle to himself. On the other side was another group of wolves standing there as if they always knew that this was how it was going to be. He sure that they all were completely new and counted eleven. So now he had a whopping twenty-eight wolves to fight. If he had any thoughts of escaping they died that moment. As if on que the others started galloping in on the other side. _Alright this is it,_ he thought. He outstretched one hand to the first group and the other one at the new group. He was as ready as he was ever going to be. A moment went by but nothing happened. He looked at the group that had been chasing him all day and seemed to be hesitating. He checked the other group and it was much of the same. _What's the hold up?_ Then the black wolf walked a little bit forward which seemed to prompt another wolf in the latter group to do the same. It was a big reddish orange one. They seem to be regarding each other politely. _Maybe another alpha? Are they going to argue over who gets to kill me?_ The alphas seemed to start conversing with one another with a series of barks and howls. The other wolves of both groups seemed intent on waiting for orders from their respective alphas, but they never took theirs off Yuna for a moment.

It seemed like this would be only chance he would get so he relaxed slightly and tried to regain some strength. While he did he took the time to look at each wolf since at least one would be his executioner. No two wolves were the same, so many tones of browns and greys. Some were older than others, a couple had battle scars. As he made his way through the group his eyes fell upon the most unique wolf. Its fur was completely White as if it was a blank canvas. He would almost call it beautiful, but what caught his attention was its icy blue eyes. In that moment, the white wolf's eyes seemed to glaze over and in the very next become so clear and intense. It looked at Yuna as if it was truly seeing him for the first time since he arrived in the clearing. Then White started to whimper slightly which got the attention of its pack mates. Big red looked back to confirm what was going on. Black also noticed and returned its attention on me with a meaningful growl. Rest time was over. Black barked his command and his pack leap into action. Yuna didn't since any threating movement from Reds pack so he took a chance that they were too busy taking care of white that they didn't have time for him. He fully faced Black's pack and took his stance.

What happened next was probably the most exciting thing yet. The wolves were rushing him with everything and he was getting ready to push back with everything he had. When he could feel, a presence rushing up behind him fast. _Reds pack?_ He could only sense one. What should he do? He need both arms to push Black's pack. He probably wouldn't die immediately from an attack from one wolf. So, Black took priority. They were almost on him now from both sides and he braced himself. The wolf behind leaped in the air and landed directly in front of him. Snarling, barking, and biting at any one who got too close to Yuna. The sight was so unexpected that it stunned him. Black's pack recoiled in shock at this. Had this wolf gone insane somehow? Then Yuna noticed it was White protecting him which didn't clear up his confusion at all. For some reason, the rest of Red's pack joined and formed a circle around him. Black seemed to be barking at Red accusingly in search of some explanation. Yuna had never wished so bad to be able to speak wolf than in that moment. Red's explanation caused an immediate reaction in Black witch then preceded to ripple among his pack. In one breath, all their murderous intent seemed to vanish. Which allowed Reds pack to calm down as well. Yuna wish he could relax but he didn't have enough information to allow himself to do that, but he wasn't the only one. White was still on edge growling low in its throat as it stayed by Yuna's side which he wasn't sure how to feel about.

Red barked something at white, but not much changed in white's demeanor, Red seemed to shake its head then barked another command. This time at a grey wolf that was standing by its side. Grey nodded and ran off in the direction that they had been waiting. Red and black began conversing with one another again. The other wolves seemed to visible relax. Some lied down for a quick nap, while a couple of the younger ones started to play with each other. It was a little too surreal for Yuna. Not ten minutes ago these wolves were completely ready to rip him to shreds, and now they barely seem to care if he was there or not.

White had stopped growling at the others convinced they were no longer a threat and turned to face him fully. It looked him in the eye with its icy blue eyes as if it was trying to communicate with him. What it was trying to say was a completely mystery to him. White began inch closer cautiously, and somehow Yuna got the feeling it was trying to tell him that he wasn't in danger. That somehow everything was alright. Now white was in arms reach of his outstretched arms and gently pressed the top of its head against his palms and whimpered softly. In that moment, he felt his body involuntarily relax. Every part of him seemed to sigh in relief. He dropped to his knees and let his arms fall limply at his side. Yuna had never been this tired before in his entire life. White moved to his side and laid down next to him making sure that their bodies were touching. Too tired to fight even common sense he leaned into the wolf and rested his body there.

After about thirty minutes Grey rushed into the clearing stirring the rest back into action, and it wasn't alone. Yuna smelled them and recognized it right away. Vampires. Two following closely behind Grey. Great yet another exciting development. At least he could talk to this one. Well he hoped any way. He stood up getting ready to face them and white did the same. Red walked up to them, and the vampire smiled and nodded at him. Then their collective attention was on him. Yuna looked them over. A man and a woman. The woman was small, not that he could talk, her hair was short, spikey, and brown. Her face was kind of pixyish with a knowing smile on her lips. The man had blonde hair, tall and lean. He reminded Yuna of a panther in a way. Otherwise they had all the typical vampire traits: eerily beautiful with pale skin. Though unlike most vampires their eyes were golden instead of crimson.

"Hello there!" the pixie said in a surprisingly bubbly voice "I'm Alice and this is Jasper" Jasper nodded at the mention of his name.

For some reason Yuna looked at white who nodded encouragingly "Hello my name is Yuna" The words sounded weird to him. It had been awhile since he had to use spoken words.

"Nice to meet you Yuna. I'm sure your tired, hungry, scared, and confused. You don't have to worry anymore; you have my word" and on some unseen que he could feel the presence of something trying to influence his body. Not sure what was happening Yuna instinctively reacted and reject what was happening. Jaspers previously calm face instantly became one of confusion. So, it was him. Yuna hissed at him and pointed his palm out ready to fight. Alice immediately stepped in front of Jasper protectively "Please he didn't mean any harm to you, I swear. Jasper's gift allows him to manipulate peoples feeling to an extent, Usually any way. He was only trying to calm you down, and open you up to us."

Yuna wasn't sure if he could trust her, but then White nudged him. The look it gave him was the same as before, _everything is okay, trust me,_ and for some unexplainable reason he did. He took a deep breath and dropped his hand. "Please don't do that again."

"Promise" Alice said "Listen my family lives close by. We can go there get you fed, and washed. Our father can explain everything to you much better than we can. It's sort of his thing."

"Why didn't he come then?"

"They were hunting but we called and they are making their way back" Alice got a little dreamy eyed for a split second "They will be there in about twenty minutes actually"

Yuna was hesitant to accept, he had always tried his best to avoid vampires, and he certainly never walked into some covens home before. Though he did want an explanation more than anything right now. While he was pondering what to do White moved behind him and shoved him towards Alice and Jasper slightly. Yuna looked back and saw the same look the wolf had been giving him all day. "Will you come with me?" he asked White without thinking. White nodded and barked. Yuna smiled a little "okay lead the way Alice"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They hadn't been very far from estate. The run had only taken them about fifteen minutes. It was impressive as far as homes go. Yuna had never seen homes like these until he reached the states. As they made their way up to the front door he noticed white had stopped a couple of feet back. The wolf was sitting there and watching almost as if it was making sure he got in safely.

"Don't worry" Jasper said to him. His first words "Chal has some things to take care of for a bit, but then she will come back. She just wanted to make you got here safely"

"Not to mention Esme would have a fit if she came home to wolf in the house after they had been running around in the forest all day" Alice added.

"Chal, huh?" Was all Yuna could think to say. He and the wolf stared at each other and let unspoken words pass between them "Thank you, Chal" The wolf nodded its big head, got up and ran back into the forest where the rest of her pack was waiting. Yuna felt compelled to watch the wolf leave until it was completely out of sight.

"Are you ready to go in?" Alice asked.

"Not really, but there is no point backing out now." He replied as he turned to face them.

Alice smiled "That's the spirit. The others have just arrived." The sound of a group quietly landing on the ground from the back confirmed her statement. Jasper held open the door for him and Alice made room for him to pass "welcome to our home" she said proudly. Yuna walked past them into the house. It was incredible even more so than the outside. What threw him off was how clean it was. He was unaccustomed to order and pristine. Somehow he felt self-consciences about his clothes and shoes. He too had been running in a forest all day and a bath hadn't been readily available to him for quite some time.

"Don't worry friend." Came the voice of man approaching from the side "We won't hold the mess against you" The blonde man came into view with a long haired brunette close behind him and Yuna couldn't believe his eyes. The blonde outstretched his hand "It's a pleasure to meet you Yuna. My name is"

"Carlisle Cullen" Yuna stated simply

This stunned the vampires for a moment and then they quickly recovered "I'm sorry but have we met?" Carlisle asked.

"No not in person. You helped my mentor. A vampire named Patika in India."

"Ah yes Patika. I haven't seen him since the day I met him. About 400 years ago. How is he doing? He was so troubled about his circumstances."

"I've never heard you mention a vampire with that name before." The woman beside Carlisle asked

"He was a young man studying in a temple to be guru before he was turned. He was filled with such self-loathing at what he become and I felt a certain kinship with him. I tried to help him as best I could before it was time for me to move on."

"You helped him a great deal from what I could tell. To him you were like a prophet to show him the way to some semblance of peace."

"I am so happy to hear that. What is he up to these days?"

"He is petrifying in an isolated cave on top a mountain in India. After meeting he realized he didn't have to take lives at all anymore. He found a place that no creature could easily access and is spending the rest of years in a state of deep meditation"

"All this time?" Carlisle asked and Yuna simply nodded "If he has found peace then I am happy for him. Thank you for telling me." The woman beside him took his hand in hers and smiled "Ah where have my manners gone? Yuna I'd like you to meet my mate Esme."

"Its wonderful to meet Yuna," Esme said walking over to him and taking his hands in hers. It was such a warm gesture Yuna couldn't even muster up a little suspicion

"It's nice to meet you as well. You have nice house." He said to her.

She beamed at him and it was so welcoming that he couldn't help but smile back "Thanking you for saying so. Now I'm sure you would like nothing more than to ask your questions and receive some answers, but I must insist that hold off for now. Please forgive me for saying so dear but you look completely dreadful. You have to be exhausted, and I imagine famished as well."

"No, I can't trouble you- "

"It's no trouble at all" Carlisle interjected "You don't want to put any more stress on your body or your mind at this point. We wouldn't want to overwhelm you, would we? That's why asked the rest of the family to give you some space for now."

Yuna didn't like that these strangers would go so far for him. No one had ever been so kind. Neither of them seem like they were going to budge on this, so he couldn't find any point in arguing so he nodded in agreement. "Wonderful, now do you prefer human food or blood." Esme asked

"Either is fine. Whatever you have ready will do."

"I Think there is some leftovers from the packs lunch still in the kitchen." She pondered.

"Surprisingly" Chimed in Jasper from off to the side. Which made Alice chuckle. Yuna almost forgot they were still there.

Esme turned in their direction "Alice Sweet heart, will you get a room ready for Yuna to use? Some fresh clothes as well. Jasper, will you run a bath for him?"

"Of course Esme" they said together and in the next second they were gone.

"Now let's see about those leftovers, shall we?" She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and ushered him into the kitchen. He sat down on a stool by the island and Esme went to work getting the food ready. Before long he had a plate with a pretty big sandwich on it. He could smell roasted turkey, heirloom tomatoes, red onions. It wasn't until his first bite that he realized how hungry he was. Human was never his first choice if he had one, but it wasn't a bad second if done right. Surprisingly, for a vampire, this was done right. Yuna made short work of the sandwich and thanked Esme. "Come now sweet heart, let's get you out of those filthy rags and into a nice bath"

As they went upstairs he could fell himself needing to lean on Esme for support. It didn't seem to bother her in the slightest. In fact, she seemed to welcome it. Esme just gave off this vibe that she loved taking care of others. She showed him to the bathroom and gave him some privacy. There was a basin of water with a towel in it. Yuna stripped off what was left of his clothes. Thought to call them clothes was being generous. He wiped of the all the forest that had attached itself to him. Then he lowered himself down into the warm water in the tub.

"Yuna there is a towel and some clothes out here for you when you're done" Alice said with a soft knock on the door.

"Thank you. I'll only be a minute more" he told her. He could faintly hear as she walked away. Yuna leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and breathed deeply. For the first time, all day he let down his guard and relaxed.

After he got of the bath, dried off, and put on the clothes that Alice place out for him He stepped into the hallway. Almost silently Esme appeared behind him and checked him over. He must have passed her inspection because she smiled at him. "I'm sorry about the mud. I Promise to clean- "

"Hush now." She cut him off by placing one finger over his lips "You don't have to worry about that. At the moment, you are our guest, and we don't make guest clean up after themselves" Yuna wanted to argue but there was a finality in her voice that said it would be pointless. "Now let's get you into bed, shall we?"

"Yes" he complied. The room was just around the corner. It wasn't much to look at. Compared to the rest of the house anyway. It was simple, but cozy. It was probably only for guest which made Yuna feel better. The Cullen's were being so accommodating. It was nice to now he wasn't putting someone out of their own bedroom. Without being prompted he walked over and got into the bed.

Esme stood to the side and leaned down "Get some sleep Yuna. You have nothing to fear from us, I swear."

Yuna looked her in the eye and saw nothing there that would betray her statement "I know. Thank you, Esme. You have been wonderful." She smiled warmly, brushed a few strands of hair out of his face, and disappeared. Closing the door behind her as she left. Yuna turned over and curled up into a ball. In the silence, he hummed to himself, until eventually he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yuna had dreamt about the white wolf with icy blue eyes that night. They were alone in that clearing again though it had been covered in a thin layer of ice now. The wolf lifted its head towards the sky and howled into the night sky. When it was done, he noticed that there was ruby red collar now around the wolfs neck with a chain attached that seemed to be glowing a bright red. He followed the chain with his eyes to see where it leads it snaked its way through the clearing towards him and ended at the base of his neck where he was wearing a matching collar. He looked to find the wolf again but instead found a girl. He couldn't make her out. It was like she was too far away to get a good view of her. He felt compelled to see what she looked but the second he took a step towards her the dream was over.

Yuna opened his eyes and lifted himself up from the mattress. Trying to regain his bearings he looked around the room. He found a clock on the wall that said 12:00 and judging by the sun it meant noon. He had slept a full 14 hours, but at least he felt completely refreshed. He listened for any sounds in the house. He could faintly hear people talking and from what he could tell they knew he was awake. In the corner, there was a chair with fresh new clothes for him. He pointed his hand toward them and thought, _pull_. Instantly the clothes shot from the chair into his outstretched hand. He stood up from the bed and dressed himself. It was nothing more than a simple cotton t shirt and a pair of jeans but still a major improvement of his previous outfit. He stretched his body for a bit when he noticed a movement outside his window. He walked over and saw her. Chal the white wolf, standing right at the tree line of the Cullen's property. He was sure she could see him as clearly as he could see her. He could feel this need to be closer to her. He opened the window and got one foot on to the ledge. As he was leaning in to jump. He could hear the sound of someone running up the stairs in a blur, rush into the room and place their hand on his shoulder firmly.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now Yuna" Carlisle said gently from behind.

"When then?" he snapped. He turned towards Carlisle looking to rebel against him but found nothing but understanding in his eyes. "I'm sorry Carlisle"

Carlisle smiled "No need to be sorry son. We just don't think you two should interact until you know more about the situation here. I think it would only do more harm than good at this point."

"Okay Carlisle. I trust you." He said as he gave one more glance at Chal. The wolf looked disappointed while closed the window shut. "Can I meet the rest of your family now. I'm feeling much better."

"It would be my pleasure to introduce you to my family" Carlisle told him as lead him away from the room, but more importantly from the window. Even more so the wolf outside named Chal. He didn't get why he couldn't go be with the wolf. It had saved his life he was pretty sure. Defended him against her own for reason he hoped were going to be explained to him today. The walked down stairs and into what he assumed was the living room. There he was greeted by nine faces some familiar others new.

Alice rushed up to him with a pout on her face "You didn't put on the shoes I laid out for you"

"Sorry" Yuna said simply. She stared at him accusingly "I didn't even see them and besides I don't really like shoes all that much."

"Nomads" she said in exasperation

"Alright enough Alice" Esme scolded "He just woke up."

"May I begin the introductions now?" Carlisle asked

"If you must" Alice gave him Yuna a playful glare (at least he hoped it was playful), and moved back over to Jasper side

"now Yuna you have already met Esme, my daughter Alice, and my son Jasper." Esme smiled, Alice continued to glare, and jasper nodded "This is my other son Emmett."

"Sup" he greeted.

"My daughter Rosalie" Carlisle continued

"Hello." She said

"My Son Edward," Edward nodded. He seemed to be concentrating on something, but the women next to him elbowed him in the ribs "My youngest daughter Bella" She smiled and waved as she pat Edward on the back. "My granddaughter Renesme and our close family friend Jacob." Renesme waved quite enthusiastically while Jacob gave a two-finger salute. It was the last two that caught his eye. They both had heartbeats. Strange but familiar.

"You're like me" Yuna said to Renesme "Your half vampire"

"Yes" she said "It's so nice to meet you. People like us aren't exactly easy to come by."

"This is my first time actually. I had heard rumors that there were others."

"Then I'm your first. How awesome is that." She walked straight up to him and placed her hand on his face. I hope we can be friends, he could hear her voice in his head. He took an immediate step back from her "Sorry. Sorry. I did it without thinking."

"What was that?" You got in my head?"

"Well it's more like I let you into mine." Renesme explained

"I'm sorry Yuna. I should have warned you about the other gifts here." Carlisle said "Renesme can share her thoughts with others by touch. Jasper can sense and influence the feelings of others. Alice can see the intentions of others, Edward can read minds, and Bella has a shield to protect her thoughts."

"But how did she" Yuna started.

"From what I hear your ability is able to block others."

"Usually yes." Yuna explained "I can sense when someone is trying to invade my mind and body through their abilities. I can then choose to reject or accept them in." Yuna looked over at Renesme "But you just got in without me even putting up a fight."

"Well it's just a working theory we have" Edward said walking over towards them "but think there is no one able to block Renesme's gift." Yuna gave him a look of confusion "You see Renesme is our daughter, mine and Bella's, so we think she took our respective abilities and flipped them. I can read just about anyone's mind, the only exceptions being Bella and yourself, and Renesme can let others read her mind. Bella has a powerful mental shield to keep anyone from getting in, while no one is able to keep Renesme out."

Yuna tried to wrap his head around the idea when moved a little closer "I'm sorry Yuna."

"Don't worry about it. I was just surprised is all." He smiled at her "By the way, I hope we can be friends too." She smiled back at him and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Yuna, but could you explain your gift to us exactly. I can't seem to wrap my head around it." Edward asked "It definitely protects you mentally, but it feels completely different from what Bella does."

"And there was the case of the flying clothes this morning," Emmett interjected. Before Yuna could ask "We could hear the clothes move, but you hadn't left your bed."

"Might explain why he didn't notice the shoes" Rosalie added.

"There is no excuse." Alice said stubbornly

"Also what the pack said you did in the forest" Jacob also added.

"Hush now you all." Esme interrupted them before they could go any further "We are supposed to be explaining things to him"

"It's fine, Esme." He said quickly "I don't mind. I'm sure you guys have as many questions for me as I do you. There is no problem with a little give and take." She gave the others one last motherly glare and backed down. Then everyone stared at him expectantly. This was something he had never down before. There was never a real reason to explain his gift before. "Hmmm, I guess the best way to explain it would be just that I guess." They all looked very confused, even Carlisle, which Yuna was sure he did not experience often. "Give and take. Push and pull. Acceptance and rejection."

Carlisle pondered this for a moment "So your gift deals in these opposites."

"I guess,"

"So this morning with the clothes" Alice said

"I pulled them towards me."

"And when you felt Jasper and Edwards gifts" Bella said

"I rejected them," He said "or pushed them away. Whichever you prefer."

"That's why it felt like a door being slammed in my face" Jasper said

"It feels something is keeping me at bay" Edward said "unlike with Bella. Hers is more of a fortress I can't get around"

"So that's your gift fluttering around me" Yuna stated

"What did mine feel like" jasper asked

"Like you were trying to give me a shot" he told him.  
"So your gift also interacts with the physical as well?" Carlisle asked, Yuna shook his head "Would you mind demonstrating for me." Yuna looked around and noticed a vase in the next room he lifted his hands pulled it towards him. It shot forward and he caught it with perfect timing. Then pointed his other hand towards a stack of books on a table and pushed them right off. "Amazing I have never seen, heard, nor conceived of such a thing. A gift that not only deals with the mental like most of them do, but also the physical which they rarely ever do. Have you studied it, try to take it further?"

"Honey" Esme simply said and Carlisle seem to snap out of his runaway train of thought. He smiled at Esme.

"We can talk more about that later. If you don't mind of course, Yuna" Carlisle said to him.

"No it's not a problem," Yuna told him. While it was amazing to see, Carlisle get so enthralled with the possibilities of his gift. It was more impressive to see Esme rein it all in with a single word.

"Excellent. Now I do believe we promised you a few answers. Ask anything and we we'll explain as best we can" Carlisle lead him to a chair and sat him down, so know he was facing the entire family.

"The wolves" was all he said at first. None of them seemed surprised "What are they? I've never heard that they get that size, and they seemed so smart and organized."

"More than seemed" Jacob said defensively. Bella and Renesme both elbowed him in his side "Owww"

"No he is right. I should be dead right now, that's how good they were; and while I am grateful to be alive. I can't figure out why that is"

"Where to start?" Carlisle said looking at Esme

"Jacob can't you just you know?" Alice asked him. Jacob looked as confuse as Yuna did

"She right dude." Emmett added "seeing is believing"

Then it clicked for Jacob "Wait is that the only reason I got called over here. To be exhibit A" he growled

"No" said Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, and Renesme with guilty looks on their faces

While the others replied without shame "Yes"

"It's not the only reason" Esme said.

"Just the single most important one" Rosalie said.

Jacob rolled his eyes at them all, stood up from his seat and made his way outside through the glass doors. All the while muttering to himself. Which didn't really do him any good since they all could clearly hear him. Then he took off his shirt, "I liked these jeans ya know."

"Alice will get you a new pair." Emmett said "Yuna you might want to get a closer look." At Emmett's suggestion Yuna got up and hurried to the door. He had no idea what was happening but he was curious none the less. He stared at Jacob. Jacob took two deep breathes then curled in on himself. He flung his arms wide and when he did a wolf with reddish fur seemed to take his place. The wolf shook itself, looked at Yuna and stuck out its chest. Almost as if he was trying to say Ta da. Yuna stood there still and silent "Pretty cool right." Emmett said patting him on the back.

"Geeze give him a sec," Bella scolded "I still remember when I first saw it. I know it a lot to take in" she said to Yuna. He continued to stand there.

"Do you think he's in shock," Rosalie asked after another minute.

"I'm sure he's still processing" Carlisle said

Alice jumped over him and got in his face "Hello? Anyone home?"

Yuna smiled from ear to ear "That's amazing," he ran past Alice towards Jake "Jacob?" Jake nodded his big wolf head "This is really amazing" He walked around Jacob in a circle to get a good look at him. Jacob huffed in annoyance. Yuna didn't know what was wrong.

"Don't mind him. He just wants to change back is all." Edward said.

"Oh sorry. You don't have stay like that on my account." Jacob huffed again but Edwards direction.

"Ah, right. Alice if you would be so kind to get Jacob some new pants." Edward asked.

"Right" she was gone and back with in the same minute "Here" She tossed some jeans at him and gently snatched them out the air. He turned and ran into the forest. "I don't know why I waste good clothes on that boy."

"Because he looks good in them," Renesme said to herself. Though everyone heard her. She blushed and looked down not wanting to meet her parents gaze. Emmett laughed. Yuna was too preoccupied to care what that was all about. Jake came running back on two legs in his new jeans. Emmett whistled and the others held back their laughter. Everyone except Edward and Bella who didn't seem to find it funny at all, Renesme who was still blushing. Jacob just looked confused but let it go. He was probably used to them laughing at his expense.

"Alright now that show and tell is over. Should we start the Q and A segment of this evening" Jacob said. Yuna beamed and merely nodded.


End file.
